fairytailenlightenedsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobi Akuma
Tobi Akuma(ぽっちゃりトビ) is a 22 year old male, Poison Dragon Slayer, and current Guild Master of Twilight Ogre ' History' Tobi was left out in the woods as a child, no family or friends. He then met a dragon, named Pythonia. Pythonia taught Tobi many different things, such as Poison Dragon Slayer magic and hand-to-hand combat. After many years, Pythonia left Tobi, leaving him to fend for himself. Tobi then stumbled apon a town called Magnolia. '''There, he worked his way up to the rank of Guild Master, leading to the current present. '''Appearance Black hair, red horns and red clothing most of the time. Personality Tobi may seem pervy at times, but when things get serious, so does he. He has shown to have a loving side for his pet snake, Hebirah and his love, Aki Brightcaster Relationships Aki Brightcaster - '''Tobi's wife and one true love. They met a long time ago, starting off as friends. Then, things happened and she became his wife. '''Hebirah - '''His pet snake, also an old friend. They met after a hard session of training. Hebirah is litteraly an infinite supply of poison for Tobi. '''Ace Fernandes - '''An old friend of Tobi's, meeting each other at a young age. Though, they're Guild Masters, they have a strong bond to each other. '''Cypher - '''Tobi seems to have a "teacher-student" relationship with Cypher, always giving him advice and lecturing him. '''Tsuumi Fernandes - '''Though, not blood related, Tobi treats Tsuumi as his cousin. Helping her with anything she needs. '''Guild/Occupation Tobi''' is the current Guild Master of the legal guid, '''Twilight Ogre. Though, the guild may seem small, it is incredibly strong. Magic/Abilities Poison Dragon Slayer Magic - 'By having been trained by the Poison Dragon, Pythonia, Tobi is granted the power of this magic. It gives him the ability to produce poison from his body and consume poison from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity to it. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive, that it's said to decay all that it touches, also weakining an opponents body, slowly killing them. '''Dragon Force - '''Over the timeskip, Tobi has shown to have mastered Dragon Force, granting an increase in power and dragon like abilites. '''Immense Strength -' Tobi has shown to have incredible strength, able to lift weights weighing several tons and seriously damaging foes with light melee attacks. '''Enhanced Speed' - '''Tobi has also been shown to have unmatched speed, being able to keep up with most powerful mages. '''Enhanced Durability - '''He also has amazing durability, being able to take hits from mages like '''Xeno Dragneel '''and '''Ichigo Shirama' without recieving major injuries. Enhanced Senses - '''Tobi has displayed to haven amazing smell and hearing. Detecting people with his nose from great distances. He also was able to beat '''Aki Brightcaster with his smell in one of her Dark Ecriture spells. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - '''Tobi has been shown to be proficient in unarmed combat, employing fluent motions to rapidly strike his opponents. His hand-to-hand skills are complemented by a high degree of agility, with Tobi being capable of perfectly maneuvering and dodging attacks while remaining on Hebirah's back. The power of his strikes is greatly increased when he makes use of his '''Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows him to also poison his opponents on contact. Tobi has also developed a unique fighting style, called '''"Hebi Kenpo," '''allowing him to have incredible speed and precise attacks. Category:Characters